starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy creature
|fgcolor = |image= |imgsize= |biological=Energy creature |mental=Vast psionic potential |species=Created by the xel'naga |homeworld=Unknown }} A number of energy creatures have been seen emerging from one or more xel'naga temples. One was observed on Bhekar Ro,Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and another on the planet Pegasus, leading to a large number around a mysterious wormhole.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Overview The energy creature hatches from "wild" xel'naga temples. It is huge and squid-like and glows white. Its internal energy form is barely contained within a luminous organic skin. It has giant feathery wings, grasping tentacles, and enormous glowing eyes which shine incredibly brightly. The energy creature is a powerful telepath, capable of being sensed by ghosts and protoss such as Judicator Amdor. The latter believed the presence's power was greater than the combined mental power of the entire protoss race. It has the ability to emit "scanning beams" which disintegrate creatures and objects of interest. It can use the beams to absorb the genetics of protoss and zerg. While it is capable of absorbing terrans, it seems to have little interest in them and doesn't do so deliberately (except as an attack). However, that did not stop it from absorbing the crews of Alpha Squadron's battlecruisers (due to the energy the ships offered). In addition, the energy creature is capable of absorbing incoming energy attacks and converting them into biological energy. History Bhekar Ro The xel'naga temple of Bhekar Ro was uncovered by a violent storm. Its first act was to absorb a hapless terran who ventured too close. Studies on the temple were limited due to a battle which erupted among the terrans, protoss and zerg; all three races sent members within the temple in an attempt to learn its secrets (and prevent the other races from gaining any information from it). They were absorbed, enabling the creature to "awaken" and undergo a metamorphosis. During the battle, a ghost dropped a nuke on the temple. This granted the temple enough power to fully awaken, absorbing the nearby zerg and protoss but discarding all of its terran victims (who emerged alive). The temple released the excess bioenergy created from the nuke which greatly enhanced crops nearby. A chrysalis exploded its way out of the temple, hatching and releasing an energy creature. As it flew from the battlefield, it absorbed the protoss and zerg around it and reached another stage of maturity. In orbit terran battlecruisers opened fire upon it with Yamato guns. The creature absorbed the weapons fire and the ships for energy. Xerana opined that the creature was a young hatchling and only accidentally absorbed terrans. It released the ones that had been absorbed around the temple. Nemaka A xel'naga temple was present on the world of Nemaka as well. The top had been blown open, and in 2503 archaeologist Jake Ramsey theorized that an energy creature hatched out of there (within the previous fifteen years).Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Pegasus and the Wormhole In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Prelate Zeratul, broken out of his lethargy by terran archaeologist Jake Ramsey and the protoss preserver Zamara, traveled to the world of Pegasus after being told of a still-living xel'naga temple there by Zamara. When he arrived, the temple hatched and released an energy creature. Fascinated, Zeratul followed the newborn creature into space to a gathering of similar creatures. They began moving faster and grew increasingly bright. In a blast of light, they disappeared, leaving a wormhole, through which Zeratul could see a glimpse of a single world. Overcome by curiosity, Zeratul began to move into the wormhole, knowing that whatever was on the other side would change everything.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. References Category: Xel'naga Category: Races